


Inked Goddess

by Jazzmcjazz



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Female reader insert, Fingering, Oral Sex, Rainy Days, Reader Insert, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzmcjazz/pseuds/Jazzmcjazz
Summary: James sees your tattoos for the first time and can barely control himself.





	Inked Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> First Reader-insert for this fandom! I had done a lot in the past on other accounts but got this request on Tumblr! Sorry it's female oriented. I will write some male reader fics in the future and am learning how to write gender-neutral inserts! Requests are open for fics in the comments!!

Los Angeles rarely received rain. It maybe fell once or twice during the year if that, so when it did, the city evolved. Some people would run into the streets, soaking in the warm rain and splashing at their friends. Others gripped the steering wheel of their cars tighter than ever, frightened by the water hitting their windshield as if it were bullets. James, having seen rain many, many times before did what he always had: stay inside with a blanket and a good book. It rained a lot in Pennsylvania when he lived there, and Colorado saw a lot of snow, so the weather wasn’t so interesting to him, more so everyone’s attitude towards it.

 

Coming out of the kitchen, James set two mugs onto the coffee table in the living room, steam pouring off the surface of the tea brewing inside. He unraveled some soft, plush blankets and tossed them onto the couch.

 

“Alexa, dim the lights.” James shouted through his apartment. He heard a faint, mechanical reply from his bedroom and soon the lights in the apartment grew dim and warm, the dark skies contrasting through the window. James turned on Netflix and skimmed through his phone, wondering if you made it through the rain ok.

 

You knocked on the door to his apartment faintly, trying to shake the water off your sweatshirt. The door swung open and you wiped some soaked hair out of your face and behind your ear, smiling.

 

“Christ, did you walk over here from downtown?” James asked, a tinge of concern in his voice, but a smile spread wide across his face.

 

“My uber driver cancelled on me because he got a better call, and I got impatient.” You admitted, stepping side and pulling him into a hug. He felt so warm against you and you felt bad for getting his sweatshirt wet, but paid little mind to it. When you broke the hug, James bent down and kissed your forehead lightly before traveling towards your lips. You sighed and bent into the kiss, loving how gentle he was.

 

“Do you want a change of clothes or anything?” James broke the kiss and poked at your soaked sweatshirt. “I can run those through the dryer if you want?” You nodded and James led you towards his room, gesturing towards his dresser. “Just pick something and bring your clothes out with you and I’ll pop them in.” He laughed before leaving you with your privacy, shutting the door. You took in his bedroom, never being in here for long or passing out from exhaustion before you could really take a look at it. You had slept over a few times before but they never really resulted in anything, due to your nervousness in new relationships and James’ incredible patience with you. You smiled at the thought before stripping off your jeans and sweatshirt, followed by your t-shirt. Groaning, you realized quickly that the rain soaked down to your underwear too, shivering as the air began to dry your skin. You stripped that off as well and threw it into the pile of clothes before opening his dresser. Finding a soft, black tee, you pulled it over your frame. James certainly wasn’t large compared to most men, but the shirt hung on your body like a sheet and you loved it, twirling around and feeling it rub against your skin. Opening another drawer, you pulled out a pair of grey briefs, tugging them on. You picked up your clothes and headed out of the bedroom, finding James flicking through Netflix to find a new show to watch.

 

“Have you watched “The End of The F***ing World” yet, _____?” James asked before turning to look at you. He froze momentarily, scanning your body up and down for a brief moment.

 

“Nope. We can watch it if you want?” You offered. James stood up, crossing the room and grabbing your clothes from you, before kissing you on the forehead and heading towards the laundry room, a slight perplexed look on his face. You made yourself comfortable on the couch, wrapping one of his blankets around your shoulders and taking a sip of your tea, smiling to yourself. When James returned, he had on a different shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. Your clothes must’ve dripped on him too much, you thought. James slid onto the couch next to you and turned his body so his back was against the arm, opening his arms and looking at you. You smiled at the invitation, turning to press your back against his chest, sinking against him. You felt his arms snake around you innocently, his chin against the top of your head. The episode started and you both fell silent, fascinated by the storyline. Kicking your way out of the blanket nest you created, you gave your legs some fresh air, sprawling across the couch. You heard James’ breath hitch momentarily, but you couldn’t tell if it was due to the episode or not.

 

“You…uh…” James started, running his thumb absent-mindedly over your hips.

 

“Hm?” You asked, nuzzling his chest a little bit.

 

“Have you…have you always had that?...” James let his fingers travel to the bottom hem of the briefs you were wearing, ghosting across your thigh. You looked down at your legs and realized he was touching your tattoo.

 

“Oh, the flowers?” You asked innocently, turning and propping your feet flat against the couch, sinking down so he could see them better. You had an arrangement of sunflowers on one thigh, lavender on the other in vibrant ink, contrasting your skin vividly. James stayed silent and let his fingers travel from one tattoo to the other, and back again, tracing the designs slowly. You realized he would’ve never seen these before, given the fact that this is the most skin you’ve showed him. You didn’t bother bringing it up in conversation, assuming he would be fine with tattoos due to the double sleeves he had himself. “Is- is it ok?” You asked, worried he didn’t like tattoos.

 

“Oh, of course.” James said quietly, focusing on committing the lines to memory. He bit back a small groan, loving how they were painted onto you. God, he thought you were already impossibly gorgeous beforehand but this was so much better than he could have ever thought. He didn’t realize he was into tattoos, I mean he had so many himself that he forgot how sensual they could look on another human. James bent over slightly and planted a soft yet firm kiss on your jawline, working backwards towards your ear. You arched your back away from him slightly, your head leaning more into his kiss.

 

“You like them?” you asked, mouth hanging open at the sudden affection. You basked in it, loving how his touch explored you.

 

“They’re really fucking hot, ______.” He whispered in your ear, scratching his fingers over them lightly. You gasped and pushed against his hands, your thighs being some of the most sensitive parts on your body. James watched you writhe gently underneath him and let a smile spread across his face gently. “I want to explore them more and more…” James let his fingers ghost to your inner thighs cautiously, watching to see if you wanted your space. You felt yourself relax into him, legs parting subconsciously at his touch.

 

“Please…” You felt the word slip out of your mouth and blushed, covering your lips immediately. Oh god, you hoped he didn’t think you were a slut.

 

“May I?...” James turned your head slightly with his spare hand, locking gazes with you. “It’s ok if not, love. I don’t want to make you anxious.” James admitted, kissing your forehead.

 

“Of course…” You sighed happily, pulling him into a kiss. You had wanted James since you started dating, but something was always in the back of your mind that made you anxious about taking things further. While your exes had cast you aside at that notion, James had been much different, being patient with you and taking things your speed. James sat up and gently nudged you off his chest and lap, nudging you to the other side of the couch. You turned to face him, back against the arm and James pushed gently against you, kissing you eagerly and moving his lips down your jaw and to your collarbone.

 

“If you change your mind, please tell me, ok?” James folded his fingers into yours and you nodded. He worked his way down your body, hands lightly gracing underneath your shirt, not exploring too much before they reached the waistband of the briefs. James took time to get a closer look at your tattoos, gently kissing and running his fingers across the incredibly soft skin, smirking at the faint noises you made as he nuzzled closer and closer to your hips. He kissed as much skin as he could find, committing your body to memory. His fingers gently ran over your center, testing the waters. You arched your back and stifled a moan, feeling yourself press up against him. James teased you through your briefs nuzzling the divot between your hips and center, working down and kissing at your lips through the cotton.

 

“J-James come o-on now.” You laughed, fingers intertwined in your shirt as you let waves of pleasure jolt through you with each touch. James laughed and kissed just above the waist band, hooking his fingers inside and gently pulling them down. He slowly let them grace across your legs before pulling them off completely, dropping them next to the couch. James pushed your knees up gently, propping your legs up and hooking his arms underneath your thighs. He kissed the inside of your thighs gently before taking your center into his mouth, licking and sucking at your clit curiously. You moaned and arched your back into him, feeling one hand sink to the back of his head, eyes practically crossed at the feeling. James rubbed small circles on your thighs as he worked, diving deeper and deeper into your core with his tongue, working you over. You felt yourself practically leave your body, feeling the blankets around you both and the sound of the rain hitting the window to be incredible.

 

“A-Ahhhh please…” You groaned out, pushing gently against the back of James’ head to urge him on. James chuckled and hummed to himself as he worked, feeling your legs snake around his body to keep him there. He pulled his mouth off and kissed the insides of your thighs.

 

“Wanna cum on me?” James asked, taking a moment to breathe and cover your skin in light scratches and love bites across your hips. You let out an excited moan and widened your legs a little more. “What a good girl…” James breathed, smiling before diving back in. You felt your breath hitching, speeding up and pushing against the back of his head with more and more force. James’ tongue began to swirl around your clit teasingly, working fast. A hand freed itself from your thighs and slowly joined James’ mouth, teasing your entrance before sinking a finger inside. You cried out, pressing yourself harder onto James’ hand as he stretched you. James moaned, listening to how eager you were and added a second finger behind the first, slowly working you in and out in rhythm with his mouth.

 

“I f-feel really c-close James…” You managed to cry out, head thrown back. James snapped into overdrive, arching his fingers into that spot inside of you, mouth working what felt like magic. You felt a fire burn inside of your hips and cried out, pushing James against you hard. His name slipped off your tongue like gold as you came, feeling wave after wave crash over your body. You slowly fell still, eyes shut and body shaking lightly. James slowly pulled his fingers out of you and sat up, letting your legs flop back onto the couch. He sat kneeling between your legs, looking down at you, a huge smile on his face. You smiled back before picking up a cascaded pillow on the floor and bopping it over his head. “Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face.” You teased. James wiped his mouth on his shirt and at first you were amused by the literal nature of him doing that, but soon realized he was attempting to dry his beard off.

 

“You’re an excitable one.” James whispered, pulling you into a deep kiss as he sank off the couch. He wrapped a blanket around you and slowly picked you up, carrying you across the apartment.

 

“Can we cuddle for a bit?” You asked, kissing his neck, feeling self-conscious. James smiled as he entered his bedroom.

 

“Already on my way there, baby.” He laid you down on the bed and scooched next to you. “Have any other tattoos I haven’t seen?” he teased.

 

“Well…” You smirked.


End file.
